Blazing Light
by LenaMartin
Summary: Light Yagami is a detective dealing with supernatural cases from other worlds. With an infuriating insomniac as his partner, he's trying to find Kira's murder weapon without even knowing what it is. Little does he know that this isn't just a simple case but a chance to get to know others and himself- a little better.
1. Prologue

A couple blocks away from the warehouse he was still gripping his own arm, the blood soaking through his suit where Matsuda had shot him only a couple of minutes ago.

He knew he should tend to his wounds quickly but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when HE was here, in front of him, not even 5 meters away.

He focused his eyes on the figure he thought he would not see here of all places. Not in this world, not in any other if he could help it.

'What? No… This can't be happening.'

He narrowed his eyes and his words came out in a hiss.

'Ryuzaki, what the hell are you doing here?!'

* * *

**3 weeks earlier**

When Light heard about the case, he was ecstatic. It was like nothing else- absorbing, challenging and it promised absolute victory against L himself.

In one word it was simply perfect.

Now the only thing he had to do was to get his hands on it first.

Unfortunately for him, the Freak and his little band spotted the same case and Light's overwhelming excitement almost died with that.

'Look, Near, are you sure you can do this? It's the Kira case we are talking about. It could be extremely dangerous.' said one of the Freak's annoying monkeys, Light wasn't sure which one. To him, each of them looked equally stupid. They were in the hall, packing books and notebooks from their bags to their lockers. Or rather, the monkey did just that with the Freak sitting next to her, in his hideous pajamas playing with his creepy toys. He didn't look affected or bothered by the panic in her voice.

'Thank you, Miss Lidner for sharing your opinion with me but I can assure you that I'm perfectly capable of judging matters with or without your assistance. I know the case is dangerous, that's why I'm the only one who can solve it. ' he replied monotonously not even sparing a single glance at her, crushing two puppets (that looked too much like Mello and Light) with his bare hands.

Meanwhile Light was a safe distance away arranging his books in his locker and trying to mind his own business. He'd had a rough week and couldn't wait to be in his room and take a rest. He was kind of glad they didn't notice he was there, but he couldn't help but feel disgusted as he listened.

_How dare he say he's the only one who can solve the case?! As if he is better than everyone else. He is nothing more than a cocky brat._

He didn't want to overhear the morons' conversation but that woman's shrieks were something even he couldn't ignore. Yes, a rest was what he needed, maybe it would ease his terrible migraine.

When the moron _finally_ realized that she couldn't win the fight, she moved onto another topic, and their conversation became more personal.

That was the moment Light decided he'd had enough.

His locker closed with a huge slam echoing through the hall announcing that he'd been there all along. As the morons flinched and made pathetic surprised noises (the Freak dropping his toys at one point), Light walked past them giving disregarding their presence as if they weren't even there.

_Maybe it's a good thing after all. He needs a lesson and I'm going to enjoy the moment he realizes he is defeated._

With that, he walked into the dark, empty night.


	2. Kira case?

'The Kira case? What's that?'

The friendly light in their living room illuminated his friend's curious faces. The silence of expectation settled around them – Mikami, Takada, Misa, Mello and Matt all leaned closer to him across the table waiting for his response. Light's face wore a mask of complete seriousness and he lowered his voice to make his words seem more significant.

'Well, Kira is a mass murderer killing criminals…' just when Light thought he could continue all hell broke loose. He needed a huge amount of self control in order to calm everybody down and convince Mello that going to another world with a single gun in hand to kill Kira was not the best option.

'Killing criminals? What's the point of that?' Mikami asked raising his eyebrows with a grin on his face like it was nothing more than a simple joke.

Light explained the necessary facts he knew about the case – which wasn't much, really – and the group quieted down, all processing the information.

'The Freak with a woman?! Are you kidding?!' Mello instantly grew furious. How dare that freak, that nobody, that little punk… He almost started to damage things around him like he always did when he remembered something.

'What did she look like?'

'Who?'

'The woman. What did she look like?'

'Really? After everything I told you, your first question is about a random moron around the Freak? Anyway, she is nothing special. White-blond hair…'

'Oh, it was probably Linzer.' Mello said, relieved, sitting back in his chair.

'Linzer? Like that cookie?' Misa was beyond confused. In one second they were talking about a crazy idealistic mass murderer and in the other the topic became a damn cookie. She really couldn't keep up with the pace of the conversation. And she didn't even like that type of cookie. It was too fattening. Maybe that was why she was called Linzer. Nobody liked a cookie like that in Misa's opinion.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a crash. Everyone looked for the source of the noise only to find Matt laughing on the floor, hands on his belly with his legs high up in the air and his PSP thrown a few meters away.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh, I just…just imagined us in a world like that. We would be the first ones to be killed.' Matt managed to say while he was laughing like an idiot.

'So we are dead in that world?' Takada asked.

'Probably.' Mello said playing with his gun that he'd gotten somewhere. Takada could swear it hadn't been there a minute ago.

'There are still many things we don't know. Like how can Kira kill criminals with heart attacks? It must be dark magic. If so is it really safe for us to go against Kira like that?' Mikami asked, clearly unconvinced.

'But that's the challenge in it, Mikami. Nobody actually knows much about dark magic. But I can find out more about it. I can solve the case.' Light's eyes held determination that could convince anybody no matter how doubtful they were.

'I want you to know one thing, though. I'm sure that Near- sorry, the Freak knows that I've signed up for the same case by now. And if he doesn't back down, it means war and I need your help. I admit that I can't beat them alone but I will not back down. Everybody knows that we are a better team and it's not just the scoreboard that says so. It's the perfect time for us to prove we are the superior ones. Now, who's with me?'

Everyone agreed to help in the end.

The others went away to their classes, but Mikami stayed in the living room for a little bit.

Eventually he stood up, lingering at the door for a second, sighing as he thought about what Light had said.

He got a bad feeling about it. A really bad feeling.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope you liked my first chapter. If you didn't, you can tell me why. I never really show my works to anyone so it would help me become a better writer to hear what you guys thought. I appreciate constructive criticism, just don't be too rude :D


	3. Midnight

__'I love you' he whispered dropping his umbrella. It landed in a cold puddle, the wind blowing it away but he didn' seem to care. His surroundings were darkened by the gloomy sky and it was hard to see due to the pouring rain and yet she was still visible. Even so, she seemed to glow despite the darkness.__

__The streets were empty – other pedestrians searching for shelter had quickly disappeared.__

__'I love you too.' she said, tears flowing down her cheeks...__

'Oh, stop, this is disgusting.' Mikami complained, throwing pop_c_orns at the TV screen. 'I thought we would watch something that made sense.'

'I agree. Why are we watching this crap again?' Takada asked raising her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed, turning to Misa.

'Because it's one of Misa-Misa's favorite movies! It's the part when Josh finally confesses his undying love for Kate and they get married! Isn't it awfully romantic?

'Awful? Yes. Romantic? No.' Mikami said shaking his head. 'If I were there I would crush them with a lightning bolt.'

'At least it doesn't have an airport scene.' Takada said.' Oh, wait, here it goes.'

Mello didn't even wait for Misa to retort, he quickly snatched the remote away and switched channels without a word.

'Why are you so mean?' she screamed, making wild gestures with both of her hands. When she noticed nobody was looking at her but at the TV screen, she stormed off.

Then in the nice room of hers, an amazing idea popped into her mind.

'Okay, we don't have to watch this if you don't want to.' she said, coming back with a huge smile on her face 'There's something else that I wanted to watch with you guys anyway.'

Nobody suspected anything bad even when she opened her deep pink cupboard, which was always filled with rubbish like autographs from sniveling pop stars - or tabloids that Takada would occasionally borrow at night without anyone's knowing.

Now she took out her most treasured DVD of all time. The one she'd been fantasizing about both night and day. The most interesting, heart breaking and devastating love story ever.

__Twilight___._

'What the hell is that?!' Mello shrieked with wide eyes, getting out of his seat as quickly as possible.

__More like flying out of it.__Mikami mused.

The others weren't as keen on watching Twilight either but Misa was insistent. So insistent that when Mello took his gun out, she held her ground.

A couple of growls could be heard in the room but their strong opinion against the movie started to weaken when they looked into her determined and hopeful eyes.

How bad could it be, seriously? It was just a movie, right?

* * *

The table lamp was the only source of light in the deserted, soulless library. Light glanced at his watch wearily. 1:20. Perfect. No wonder he was alone here. He was currently flipping through a lot of novels, textbooks and notebooks – everything that he could get his hands on.

But he achieved nothing. Hell, the only thing he accomplished was making himself more frustrated.

He opened another book that proved to be as useless as every other.

__The Freak might already know something. He might have figured out something I didn't think of.__

Light felt a vein popping in his forehead.

__Or he's still just playing with his toys, bringing up useless theories but evidently doing nothing but groping in the dark. And I wouldn't even have to worry about the other contestants because what are they to me? Nothing, just a pile of failures.__

That thought cooled him off a little bit.

But only for a while.

There was no one in here. He'd double checked it when he'd come in.

And there was absolutely no noise coming from anywhere.

Then why did he feel like there was someone –or something- watching him right now lurking behind the shelves?

A hand appeared from the darkness landing on his shoulder in a flash and a deep voice spoke.

'What is Light-kun doing in the middle of the night all alone?' Ryuzaki asked with a thumb in his mouth, his face was the only thing Light could see because he was that close.

Light jumped a little at that irksome voice before feeling a vein popping in his head again.

He who had always been the idol of deception found it hard not to let his head burst into flames.

* * *

'She's going away! She's going away! Finally!' Mello exclaimed.' Come on, put this DVD out quick, Matt, before she comes back.'

But Matt didn't get up. He was just lying on the sofa, quietly sobbing.

'She didn't say there was an entire series of that fucking movie! What's next, _Midnight_?'

Mikami covered Matt's mouth with both of his hands and looked around worriedly 'No, don't say those things! She might have heard it.'

* * *

Forcing out a friendly smile, he turned to take a good look at Ryuzaki.

Long-sleeved white shirt, blue trousers, dark circles beneath his black, wide eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul. That observation was quickly wiped off though when Light noticed that L was undoubtedly chewing his thumb.

His smile immediately froze with his whole being, his flaming hair included. So typical.

'What the hell are you doing here, Ryuzaki?

'I was looking for Light-kun but I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally his friends told me to go to the library.' Ryuzaki mused, hooking a finger in his mouth.

_Damn them._

'And what exactly did you want to discuss with me?' Light leaned closer, resting his face on his palms, faking interest.

'I was awfully lonely.'

'…It's a quarter past two. In the morning.'

'I realized that.'

Awkward silence ensued. They kept staring at each other, Light with shock, L with curiosity.

'Uh okay fine.' Light sighed, letting out a long, long breath. _What choice do I have?_ 'You can stay here. Just sit down and do not disturb me.'

Ryuzaki took that as an invitation and pulled out a chair, the loud, grinding sound the chair was making against the floor nearly made Light deaf. L then proceeded to crouch on his seat.

After that it was quiet again at last. Light turned to his papers and books once again, trying to ignore the insomniac's uncomfortably long and intense stare. It was hard at first but he managed it. Just when he started to forget that he was even there, Ryuzaki spoke again.

'What are you working on, Light-kun?'


	4. Stalker

**A/N: **Thanks, Rikari-chan for correcting my story!  
And one more thing: Mikami won't be an obsessed maniac, sorry about that. He's just a kind-hearted person with a little OCD. Oh, and Takada will be a lot likeable too, at least I hope so.

* * *

God, this whole building was like a labyrinth.

Just as the sun burst into view, the door shrieked open and a very ghost-like Light appeared.

As Mikami would say, he both looked like and felt like a mess. He had bumped into a few things coming from the library before finding the right way to the living room the six of them shared.

Right when he got into his oh-so-comfortable bed, someone – who had apparently never heard of knocking – burst into his bedroom like a hurricane.

'Light, don't be fuckin' lazy! Get your sorry ass up – I don't want to hear Mikami's whining cause we're late again.' Mello yelled, using his wind powers and Light found himself landing on the floor with a huge thump and a groan of pain.

* * *

The reason why Light was a bit grouchy today was not what everyone thought. The encounter with Ryuzaki in the library had been unexpectedly _pleasant_ although he would only admit _that_ when hell froze over. They had mostly talked about upcoming tests and tasks and...the _Kira case_ but it hadn't been boring by any means. No, his bad mood was caused by something simpler.

Because he would be lying if he said that his lack of sleep wasn't visible. His classes so far had been far more tiring than he'd first imagined them to be. He swore the room was spinning constantly or maybe he was the one who was. It reminded him of the time they had gone to Disneyland where he had been certain everything else had been whirling but not him.

He had a hard time keeping his eyes open. When people tried to talk to him, they only got a growl as a response. Other attempts at making a normal conversation caused him to yell, cursing everybody out of his sight. His friendly mask was unreachable, ripped apart and forgotten.

* * *

Wherever Light went, girls –and sometimes boys – would practically gawk at him, but as Mikami looked at him pensively now, he only saw the dark, black circles under his bloodshot eyes, his messy hair that had not met a brush today and the way he trembled like he was constantly having a seizure.

The meeting in the library couldn't have been _that_ bad.

_So he's in one of his moods again. _He sighed. _At least he isn't shouting obscenities in his room thinking no one can hear him like last time._

Mikami didn't know why Light hated L so much. The poor guy just wanted to be friends with him, that was all.

Just when he opened his locker, he started having the same strange and uncomfortable feeling he'd felt an hour ago - the feeling that unmistakably screamed that something just wasn't right.

He looked around, careful not to draw unnecessary attention, leaving his locker open. He scanned through a bunch of people – his best friends and people he was sure he had never seen in his entire life until today and he spotted…

Uh, what was the guy's name, Gevanno?

Could _he_ be the bad feeling he was having right now?

Gevanno had never been here, especially not at this time of the day. _What is he doing here? Doesn't he have business….elsewhere? _

He watched him from the corner of his eye.

The American was reading a magazine, leaning against the wall and trying to look quite busy. But upon further inspection, Mikami could see that the guy didn't even turn a page.

Yes, he was definitely glancing in his direction although it was evident that he was trying to hide it.

Was Gevanno…stalking him?

He had only one way to find out. Excusing himself from his friends and ignoring the confused looks they gave him, he began wandering just to see if the guy would follow him or not.

He didn't. Mikami sighed in relief, laughing a little. _Ah it was probably my paranoia. I shouldn't have watched those horror movies with Matt and Mello. I can't be afraid of angry stalking demons and creepy dolls forever. They totally wrecked my nerves._

Mikami's joy didn't last long though, as the American suddenly straightened up, fixed his hair and started going the way Mikami was going.

_But why? Oh, don't tell me that… No._

Was it because of the Kira case? Mikami knew, he just knew that getting into the same case as the Freak was not a good idea but this was more than he'd expected.

So he was dragged into this case after all.

Pretending like he didn't know that he was currently being followed, he took out his mobile phone casually and dialed Light's number.

'Mikami? Why are you going towards the dining hall? You know that that's exactly in the opposite direction than the class we're gonna have in like… 10 minutes? And what the hell did you think, walking away from us like that?!'

'Light, I think- no, I know that someone's following me. And I'm not going to the dining hall, I'm going to the bathroom just so you know' Mikami exclaimed, cutting through Light's tantrum easily.

_If Light wasn't a boy, I would be sure that he was on his period right now._

'What?!'

'It's the Gevanno guy or whatever his name is. The Freak probably thinks you have found something and now one of his friends is tailing me. But it's so clear that he's following me like the poor guy just doesn't even know how to be unnoticed.' Mikami said, frustrated.

'Seriously?'

'Yes! What do you think I should do? Go and confront him right now?'

Light let an evil chuckle escape his lips - his bad mood was a thing of the past. 'Oh no… I have a much better idea. Just stay in the bathroom – I'm sure the guy's not that desperate to follow you there. I will be there in a few minutes.'

'Seriously?! Great, I will just be the guy that just keeps lingering in the bathroom. Perfect.' Mikami muttered to himself as he hung up.

He had to think about the guy for a minute. Was he plain stupid or just the worst stalker in the universe?

After all...

Who would even stalk a guy who can turn invisible in a matter of seconds anyways?


	5. Discoveries

Updated: 22.08.2015 (the last part of the chapter's changed)

* * *

'_What are you working on, Light-kun?'_

'_I'm studying.' Light said, shifting and rearranging some papers before placing them onto the flat table all the while not even bothering to look up._

_L's huge eyes widened a bit at the response and his thumb moved to the corner of his mouth._

'_Studying? All the exams ended exactly a week ago and we haven't even got any papers to hand in yet. Are you studying for the exam that's at the end of February?'_

_Light chuckled. 'No, I've already done that.'_

'_So you're ready for the test?'_

_Light couldn't help but chuckle again at L's surprised expression. 'Of course I am. But the practice sheets were a lot harder than before. And I also had to look through all the cases from 2011, which took me days. Can't say I was happy about it.'_

_L looked into Light's eyes. 'I'm glad I'm not the only one who takes those classes seriously. Have you heard about the C case?'_

_They talked like this for an hour, which would be boring for anyone else, but it was one of the most interesting conversations Light had ever had. _

_Not that he would admit it anytime soon, though._

'_But Light-kun, I must say I'm quite impressed that you noticed the connection between those two events. You are way ahead of anyone else in the academy – excluding me of course.'_

'_Don't flatter me, L. I appreciate the compliment but it doesn't mean that I will go easy on you on the exams.'_

'_I wouldn't even dream of thinking that. So what have caught your attention?' L asked curiously, leaning a bit closer to Light._

'_I'm applying for the Kira case right now.' Light admitted carefully. Although it was his biggest rival he was talking to, he couldn't hide the fact that he was interested in the Kira case – especially when he wanted to take it. _

'_Oh, the same one Near laid his eyes on. Fascinating. I didn't know that you were interested in it.'_

'_Everyone's talking about this. Why wouldn't I be interested?' Light answered. _

'_You are right.' L looked down. 'Although, it's a bit suspicious that a case this serious wasn't announced sooner, don't you think?'_

'_That's what I thought, too.'_

_Light wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into him, but suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to discuss this case with someone. With Ryuzaki._

If he wants to take the case...I can't let him win this time.

* * *

'So we're all here in the men's bathroom. Wonderful. It's not conspicuous at all.' Mikami exclaimed next to a sink, his words directed to Misa, Light, Takada, Matt and Mello. Fortunately no one was in the bathroom except them at the moment. 'Feels like a damn crowd in here. Are you sure this is the place to talk with all of us?'

Matt glanced up from his PSP. _Maybe it's a bit weird that we are all here in the men's bathroom. Oh, man._

'Light was actually planning to go in here alone but we wanted to see this 'Gevanno' guy for ourselves. Unfortunately, he left- I guess he wondered what was taking so long for you in the bathroom and then he decided he didn't want to linger there long enough to find out.' Mello smirked while Mikami covered his face in embarrassment.

'Look, if he's already left, there's no point in staying here any longer. Let's get back to class, we're almost late.' Mikami said, rushing out of the bathroom as quickly as possible and heading toward the classrooms, the others following him.

'Light, uhm, why are you going to class with us?' Misa asked carefully when they were in front of the door that led to the classroom.

'What do you mean?'

Mello took a bite off his chocolate. 'She means: have you looked into the mirror today? In the bathroom maybe?'

'Why?'

'Well, you look like a mess.' Mikami said with pity. 'Even worse than Matsuda when he's drunk, actually.'

'_What, _even worse than _that?'_

'Yeah, you totally look like a lunatic.' Mello said.

Misa fished in her purse, took out her mirror and gave it to Light. He didn't even recognize his own face at first.

_Is this really me? Oh, maybe they are right._

'Dude I don't think it's good idea for you to go back to class. You look like you're going to collapse any moment. You should go find the doctor and then get some sleep. We can still talk after all the lessons, 'kay?' Matt said, shoving his PSP into his bag and guiding Light to the doctor's office. As they got out of sight, Mello turned to Mikami, Misa and Takada.

'Oh, wow…He must have stayed up all night.'

'But not just yesterday. Even the day before that. I think he's been working non-stop on that case. It's clearly wearing him off. It's time he got some sleep.'

Mello shook his head in disapproval. 'Jeez, what a moron.'

* * *

'_I won't apply for this case. I'm going back to England for a couple of months. It seems Wammy's House needs me – it's urgent. __But let me ask you a question: Light-kun, do you have a partner?'_

_Light's jaw dropped. 'What?'_

'_On the case. It is advisable to choose one on a case like this…'_

'_Uhm, it's Mikami. He's my partner.'_

_L looked down again. 'Oh, I see.' _

_He stood up. 'Well, it was nice seeing Light-kun. I really do hope you get the case.' With that the door closed and Light was left to himself once again._

* * *

Everyone gathered in Light's bedroom, around Light's bed.

Takada frowned. 'So what are we going to do?'

Matt started jumping in excitement. 'Play pranks on them! Play pranks on them!'

Light smiled. 'Yes, we're going to mess with them a bit, and I also want to know what they have already figured out about Kira. It's only fair since it seems they are making a big deal out of following Mikami. What we need is a distraction, _then _we can get some information from them.'

Takada didn't look convinced. 'So we're just gonna play some pranks on them and steal the details they know about Kira?'

'Pretty much.'

'Awesome!' Matt exclaimed, giving Mello a high-five. The two already began snickering at the endless opportunities in front of them.

Takada wanted to hate the plan, to show that she was too mature and old for childish pranks, but a much younger and juvenile part of herself reacted just like Mello and Matt did.

'Look, this is not a fair game anymore.' Light continued in a more serious tone. Authority formed in his eyes without warning and even the air began to feel a bit colder. Everybody recoiled at the sudden change of demeanor. 'Don't forget that it's the Kira case we are talking about here. Everyone who wants to become famous is trying hard to get it. I think you underestimate how important this case is. It isn't just a demon attack on some random nameless city.'

* * *

_Light took out his notebook and flipped it open to an empty page._

Does the killer have to be there when the victim dies? _he wondered. _No, that wouldn't make any sense, even if he's got alliances because too many people get killed every day.

And noting that it is dark magic won't help me a bit because its rules differ in every case. There's no point in looking through all these books, trying to find how that tool works before I get my hand on it because there is no record of a tool that can be used to kill people with heart attacks.

But one thing is for sure: dark magic always leaves trails.

I just have to use… _Light stood up, his fingers on fire, using it as a torch. He stumbled back with a comically large tower of books in hand, trying hard not to lose his balance. Placing the books on the table, he began to work immediately._

* * *

'Why, what did you figure out?'

'This is a very strange case.'

Mello rolled his eyes in irritation. 'Oh wow, Captain Obvious is here. We already knew it's a weird case but thanks for the information. Quit showing off.'

'No it's more than _merely weird_. There's something really wrong with this case. According to my research the killings didn't exactly start in 2012. Then why wasn't it announced sooner? How could this stay hidden from us for so long?

And there are two different possibilities about Kira's identity. One: Kira is an ordinary human who uses a supernatural weapon to kill people. Two: Kira is a supernatural creature whom we have no record of. I would obviously prefer the former because then I could destroy the weapon to make the killings stop. But if it's the latter…well let's just say I wouldn't be surprised to get a heart attack. But what about the weapon? We don't know a single thing about it. I read all the books about supernatural weapons and nothing was mentioned about a tool like this.'

Mikami's words came out in a whisper. 'Wait, wait…so the killings didn't start in 2012?! Does anyone else know about this?'

Light shook his head. 'No one knows anything about it. And besides…there isn't anyone who would be more qualified for the case than us. We always get the highest scores in the exams in the whole world. It's only fitting that we get this case. The Gevanno guy reminded me how serious this was… which downright proves the Freak cannot take this case.'

Light climbed out of his bed and picked up his notebook.

'Observing the magic state in the world and where most of the dark magic is coming from, it's pretty obvious that Kira's in Japan. And that' not all. I also found out when Kira's the most vulnerable. That's when I'll catch and bring him to justice. I just hope Kira's still human.'

'So what's the date?' Mello asked, his voice like a gentle breeze – soft and quiet.

'It's January 28.'


End file.
